Please Bring My Hopes Back
by Sophia Lavendel
Summary: Lucius wants to save Draco, with his body and soul. DRACUSIUS. Love between, father and son in a lustful way.


**Hey! I'm very new to this, and I'm not a good writer yet (just turned 15… Not the most experienced writer) but I still hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Pairing; Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy**

**Rated; Low for now, maybe higher later.**

**I do not own any of these characters, yadda yadda yadda.**

**And please, if I have spelled wrong, tell me so, and I'll correct it. I'm from Norway, and I do not know English well at all.**

**love**

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

There it was. The non stopping sound that could make a man go crazy.

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_The sound of the loss of hope…_

In the dark, I couldn't see anyone. Not even my hands, nor my feet and legs. All of this seemed too surreal, like this shouldn't be happening, not here, not now.

_Not with me…_

Far away from me, in another place, another corner of this cell, one could hear the other man go crazy.

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

"**Help me…"** the boy sobbed, this probably being the millionth time he begged for help. No hope shone in his grey eyes anymore, and he knew no one would help him. Even so, he couldn't just stop his frantic prayers and helplessness, he just couldn't.

_Just like a trapped animal, he didn't care anymore._

He was not crying now, at least, only dry sobs came up from his diminished throat. He had run out of those salty tears a long while ago. And his bloodstained throat… The throat of a man that'll soon be buried under a ton of earth, eating its way inside of him to turn him too, to nothing but earth.

I tried to move my arms, to blink, anything to move my body again. The dripping sound of blood was unbearable.

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

My fingers cracked as I managed to move them again, after several tries this night. There was no warmth in here to help me fall asleep, only the unwelcoming freezing cold. It would probably be better, to fall asleep here, and never wake up. But I couldn't. The cold rock ground was grinding into my legs and bottom, making me bleed more the more I moved. Finding a comfortable position in this place was impossible. I leaned back some more, putting the most of my weight on the watery slick stone wall. No, this way, after some time, my back will break like a scrawny twig. Meaning only more pain

_Not that it mattered anymore._

And the way I was brought in here…

Dragged by my arms over the gravel road, getting my back ripped up, and it was still bleeding. Pain was nothing unfamiliar now, seemed like I was having this pain all my life.

_And I guess I had…_

_**The dripping stopped as I shifted in my position, the blood now dripping on my chin instead.**_

But the only thing that shone through the pain, was my dragon.

Draco Malfoy, my son.

He was the only thing I ever loved in my life.

Everyone else thought that I loved my wife, Narcissa, that I loved my power and influence over the world of magic, and that I loved my magic.

But the truth is, if I could give it all up now, give up everything I have, and in exchange get my son out of this cell, I'd do it.

He is, and always will be the only thing I care about. To hell with my life and wealth, if only he could go free out of here. Go freely out of this hellhole, or as it was commonly named, Atzkaban.

He had the chance, but he didn't take it. He stood by my side, and everything he didn't believe in. I tried to make him leave, I shouted, kicked and hit, but he didn't budge. Now he's trapped here with me, freezing to death, only waiting for the gruesome prison guards to come in and suck his soul out.

_The worst future possible._

I tried to move my other hand, to lift it enough to use it to support my aching body. I was weak, and extremely close to dying, I knew that. But I couldn't die. I refused to die.

I wanted to protect him with my body and soul, hold him 'till it's over.

'_Till we're both dead and cold._

The sound of the rags I was wearing was disturbing. My fingers were bending in an awful direction as I was dragging myself over the ground, closer to my Draco.

My son.

My hope.

My love.

_My goal of lust…_

My breath was going faster the more I became determined to save him, to hold him tight and to make his last time on earth better than now. It was hard, the darkness holding a suffocating grip on my being, hiding my dragon from me. The only way to find him was to follow the sound of low, fragile and childlike breathing. He sounded like a child, a poor child left alone by some heartless beasts.

My left hand gripped his arm, my touch light as a feather to not scare him away. He was startled, and almost jumped away from me and my light touch, if he only had the strength to.

His eyes filled up with tears again, I could hear it on his breath, it was going staccato and heavy with struggle. I remember that special breath, turning me on as I punished him for some minor wrong doings of his at school. He didn't cry then, he held his tears back, afraid to make me less proud of him as I hit him over and over. I never doubted him. I loved him, I wanted to make him strong a strong person, but he already was.

_I wanted to touch him, but in a way so he didn't understand how much he turned me on, only the contact of his bare and bruised skin against mine._

I didn't want him to know that I loved him more than anything.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
